Detona Ralph
Detona Ralph é um filme de comédia de ação 2012 American 3D de animação CGI, criado e produzido pelo Walt Disney Animation Studios e distribuído pela Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. É o quinquagésimo segundo longa de animação da série Walt Disney Animated Classics. O filme foi dirigido por Rich Moore, que é conhecido por dirigir vários episódios de Os Simpsons e Futurama, eo roteiro original foi escrito por Phil Johnston e e Jenniffer Lee. A Disney Chief Creative Officer John Lasseter serviu como produtor executivo. O filme apresenta as vozes de John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman, Jack McBrayer e Jane Lynch. O filme conta a história do vilão jogo de arcade, que se rebela contra o seu papel como um vilão em seus sonhos de se tornar um herói. Ele faz amizade com uma jovem chamada Vanellope von Schweetz, e, finalmente, deve eliminar uma terrível ameaça que pode afetar o mundo inteiro de arcade. Detona Ralph estreou no El Capitan Theatre em 29 de Outubro de 2012, e lançado em 04 de janeiro de 2013 no Brasil. O filme arrecadou 471 milhões dólares em receita de bilheteria em todo o mundo, 189 milhões dólar dos quais foi ganho nos Estados Unidos e no Canadá. Ele foi recebido com sucesso comercial e de crítica, ganhando o prêmio Annie de Melhor Animação e receber indicações para o Globo de Ouro de Melhor Filme de Animação e o Oscar de Melhor Animação. Detona Ralph foi lançado em Blu-ray e DVD em 05 de março de 2013. A versão teatral foi acompanhada por, curta de animação premiado filme da Disney O Avião de Papel. O filme se tornou muito popular, um grande marco na era da Disney Revival. Tanto quanto não-Musicals ir, animação da Disney, sem dúvida, não chegou a esse tipo de popularidade, assim como o sucesso financeiro e crítico desde 101 Dálmatas de 1961. Isso foi bem estabelecido quando a indignação pública tornou-se evidente quando ele não ganhou o Oscar de melhor filme de animação (perdendo para Valente da Disney•Pixar). O sucesso do filme garantido uma sequela, que agora está em desenvolvimento. Enredo À noite, quando Fliperama Litwak fecha, os vários personagens de jogovideo se reúnem na estação central do jogo, através dos cabos de potência. No jogo Conserta Felix Jr., os personagens comemorar herói titular do jogo, mas evitam sua vilão, Detona Ralph. Em um grupo de apoio para vilões de jogovideo, Ralph revela que ele não quer ser um cara mau anymore. Voltando ao seu próprio jogo, Ralph encontra os outros personagens que comemoram o aniversário do seu jogo e que ele não foi convidado. Felix convida relutantemente Ralph se juntar a eles, mas os outros evitá-lo, dizendo que ele teria que ganhar uma medalha, assim como Felix faz. Ao visitar Tapper, Ralph atende Markowski, um soldado do jogo de tiro em primeira pessoa Missão de Herói, que lhe diz vencedor do jogo recebe uma medalha. Ralph entra no jogo, e encontra Sargento Calhoun, seu líder no-nonsense. Entre os jogos, Ralph sobe baliza central do jogo, o que aconteceu para ser preenchido com os ovos de Cy-Bugs (inimigos de bugs-like), e recolhe a medalha. No entanto, ele acidentalmente inventa um Cy-Bug que se agarra a ele. Durante seu pânico para obter a larva Cy-Bug off, ele tropeça em uma cápsula de fuga nas proximidades, que ele lança para fora do jogo. Enquanto isso, a ausência de Ralph não passou despercebido, como uma garota fora do jogo diz Sr. Litwak que Conserta Felix Jr. não está funcionando corretamente, ele coloca um sinal de ordem na tela do jogo. Q*bert viaja para Conserta Felix Jr., e lhe conta sobre a vez escuro de eventos. Isso faz com que o alarme para Felix, porque se um jogo se torna quebrado, Litwak tem que desligar o jogo, deixando os personagens no jogo sem-teto. Então, Felix sai em busca de Ralph. Ralph aterrisa em Corrida Doce, um jogo de corridas de kart. Como ele procura por sua medalha, ele encontra Vanellope von Schweetz, uma personagem glitchy que foge com a medalha, planejando usá-lo para comprar entrada em uma corrida após o expediente. No entanto, o Rei Doce e os outros pilotos se recusam a deixar Vanellope participar, dizendo que ela não é realmente parte do jogo. Os outros pilotos visitá-la enquanto ela está construindo seu próprio carrinho e destruí-lo, impossibilitando-a de corridas. Ralph testemunhas esta e assusta os pilotos fora. Ralph de repreende-la, mas ela o insulta-lo de volta. Isso irrita-lo a ponto de que ele quebra um britador de pedras pela metade. Por causa de sua força incrível, Vanellope tem uma idéia. Ela explica a Ralph que a medalha pode ser ganha de volta, se ela recebe o primeiro lugar em uma corrida. Ela, então, se oferece para fazer um pacto que, se ele pode ajudá-la a vitória, ela vai dar Ralph a medalha de volta. Ralph aceita relutantemente sua oferta. Depois de fazer disse pacto, eles cabeça para fora do carrinho padaria, onde os pilotos fazem seus carros, e eles construir um carrinho junto. No entanto, um guarda de segurança percebe a atividade não autorizada, e as autoridades são enviadas para fora, junto com o Rei Doce. Depois de uma longa perseguição, eles dão festa do Rei Doce do deslizamento escondendo em Diet Cola Mountain, uma pista de corrida incompleta extra. Descobriu-se que este é o lar de Vanellope. De lá, Ralph ensina Vanellope como conduzir o seu carro novo. De volta ao Missão de Herói, Felix atende Sargento Calhoun, que explica que os Cy-Bugs podem controlar todo o jogo, e pode, então, destruir tudo no referido jogo. Como os dois busca por Ralph eo Cy-Bug no Corrida Doce, Felix explica que ele está à procura de Ralph, que tinha provavelmente "gone Turbo." Quando Calhoun perguntou Felix sobre este termo, ele explica, então, que há muito tempo, há foi um jogo de corrida de idade chamado "TurboTime", estrelado por um corredor de auto-obcecado chamado Turbo. Um dia, um gabinete arcade RoadBlasters entrou no arcade e ganhou mais popularidade do que TurboTime. Fora do ciúme, Turbo interrompeu o jogo. Ele viajou para o outro jogo e se chocou contra o principal jogador do novo jogo de corrida. Ao fazer isso, ele bateu os dois jogos, o que levou a ambos ser desligado. Como Felix e Calhoun progressos, eles fixam o pod Ralph estava em e voar para procurar o solitário Cy-Bug. Felix depois se apaixona por Calhoun. No entanto, o passado de Calhoun volta para assombrá-la quando Felix se refere a ela como uma "gal dinamite", algo que seu noivo, que foi assassinado por um Cy-Bug no dia do casamento, iria chamá-la. Atormentado, ela força Felix para deixar seu navio. A Felix coração partido caminha ao castelo do Rei Doce e atende Amargo Bill, assistente do Rei Doce. Ele trava Felix depois ele percebe que deveria ter trancado Ralph. Depois de uma longa busca, Calhoun logo descobre o Cy-Bug colocou centenas de ovos subterrâneo. Antes da corrida, Rei Doce encontra Ralph na ausência de Vanellope e oferece Ralph sua medalha, que Rei Doce cavou no código do jogo para recuperar (através do uso do "Código Konami"). A única condição era que Vanellope não podia correr. Quando Ralph pergunta por que Rei Doce e os outros pilotos odiá-la tanto, ele explica que ele realmente não faz. Vanellope é uma falha, e assim, isso faria com que ela para agir de forma anormal (como teletransporte e pulando, às vezes através de objetos). Se ela venceu a corrida, ela se tornaria uma parte oficial da lista de corrida. Ele passa a explicar que seu glitching daria jogadores a impressão de que o jogo foi quebrado, e o jogo seria desconectado. Enquanto todos os outros poderiam ser evacuados do jogo, Vanellope não podia sair, já que ela é uma falha. Como resultado, ela iria morrer junto com o programa. Portanto, o Rei Doce deixa Ralph com isso, e sai. Quando Vanellope retorna e dar Ralph uma medalha que diz: "Você é o meu herói", explica a Vanellope que ela não pode correr para seu próprio bem. Mas ela percebe que Ralph tem a Medalha dos Heróis e não acredita nele, ameaçando a correr por conta própria. Ralph pára e se agarra a ela por sua jaqueta em uma árvore lollipop nas proximidades. Ele, então, relutantemente passa a destruir seu kart em pedaços. Vanellope tenta parar Ralph, mas foi inútil. Ela cai, diz: "Você realmente é um cara mau!", E sai correndo, chorando. Ralph volta a Conserta Felix Jr., e vê que todo o jogo está deserta, exceto por um cidadão solitário, Gene. Gene explica que o jogo foi definido para ser desligado no período da manhã, e que todo mundo já evacuados. Ele então dá Ralph as chaves para a antiga cobertura de Felix após Ralph explica que ele não queria viver no lixão que ele viveu antes. Sozinho, Ralph vai para a varanda e joga sua medalha para a tela que fica acima do jogo. Isso faz com que o cartaz que anteriormente cobria a tela para un-pau e começar a cair, revelando o lado do gabinete arcade Corrida Doce na frente do jogo de Ralph. Ele descobre que Vanellope está no armário e se pergunta por que ela está em obras de arte da máquina se ela é uma falha. Ralph suspeita de algo falta no jogo e retorna ao Corrida Doce. Ele se depara com Bill azedo e coloca-lo em sua boca, como uma forma de tortura, até que ele confessa. Sour Bill explica que Rei Doce mudou código de Vanellope de propósito. Quando Ralph pergunta sobre seus motivos, Amargo Bill diz que não sabe por que, e na verdade, ninguém sabe o porquê. Ele explica que é assim porque Rei Doce trancado todas as memórias dos personagens. Após localizar Felix, Ralph implora Felix para corrigir o kart destruído tão Vanellope pode correr. Ele concorda em fazê-lo depois de descobrir o quão duro de uma vida Ralph teve. Depois também libertar e fazer as pazes com Vanellope, eles começam a corrida, e como a corrida prossegue, os Cy-Bugs eclodidos atacar Corrida Doce. Felix, Calhoun, Ralph e, em seguida, combatê-las. Vanellope alcança Rei Doce meio da corrida, mas Doce tenta ram Vanellope fora da pista. Quando Vanellope tenta escapar, Rei Doce instantaneamente fica impaciente e cruelmente ataca com sua bengala. Glitching de Vanellope interfere com o código do rei Candy, e revela que Rei Doce é realmente Turbo disfarçado, tendo de alguma forma escapou de seu jogo antes de ter sido desconectado. Turbo força o seu carro em Vanellope, fazendo-a ser arrastado na frente do carro, enquanto se aproxima de um garfo murada na estrada. Vanellope finalmente assume o controle de seu glitching para escapar de Turbo, e vai embora, gritando com sua vitória. Um Turbo enfurecido tenta perseguir, mas, de repente, um Cy-Bug aparece na pista e devora-lo vivo. O grupo tenta fugir do jogo condenados, mas Vanellope não pode passar pela saída devido a seu status como uma falha. Calhoun diz que o jogo não pode ser salvo, porque não há baliza no jogo; o farol no Missão de Herói atrai e mata as Cy-Bugs. Ralph, em um último esforço, lidera a Diet Cola Mountain, onde ele planeja entrar em colapso suas estalactites Mentos na cola na parte inferior, causando uma erupção que atraem os insetos. Enquanto no topo da montanha, ele bate as mentos na cola dieta abaixo do topo. No entanto, antes que ele possa terminar, Turbo, fundido com o Cy-Bug que ele devorou, chega e pede para ele parar. Turbo declara que ele tornou-se "o vírus mais poderoso do arcade" e os planos para assumir todos os outros jogos usando seus novos poderes, mas não antes de começar a vingança em Ralph. Ralph e Turbo batalha, mas Turbo domina rapidamente Ralph, levando-o acima da montanha e sadicamente forçando-o a assistir Cy-Bugs fechar-se sobre Vanellope. Ralph se liberta e mergulha em direção à montanha, esperando que o seu impacto vai começar a erupção. Vendo Ralph mergulho em direção à montanha, Vanellope por sua vez, usa suas habilidades glitching com o objetivo de pegar Ralph. Ralph rompe o telhado da montanha, mas antes que ele é morto na erupção, Vanellope pega no carrinho de Crumbelina. A erupção brilha uma luz brilhante, que por sua vez atrai a maioria dos Cy-Bugs, para a sua destruição. Turbo, sendo mais poderoso que os demais, é capaz de resistir por um tempo curto, mas sua programação Cy-Bug supera ele e ele voa para o lava bem, matando-o. Porque personagens de jogovideo que morrem fora do seu próprio jogo não são capazes de regenerar sempre, isso significa que os Cy-Bugs e Turbo morrer permanentemente. Após Turbo e os Cy-Bugs são derrotados, Felix restaura a linha de chegada, e Vanellope atravessa, restaurando sua memória como personagem principal do jogo, e restaurar as ruínas de Corrida Doce. Os gamers favorecê-la como um personagem, apesar de suas falhas (é provável que a sua capacidade de se teletransportar curtas distâncias é percebido pelos jogadores como um poder especial, em vez de uma falha), Turbo tinha sido destruída para sempre (Amargo Bill, Wynchel e Duncan, e racers da Corrida Doce, nunca mais ouvi falar dele). Felix e Ralph retorno ao Conserta Felix Jr. no tempo para mostrar Litwak funciona o jogo, e eles também dão Q*bert and Co. uma nova oportunidade de trabalhar com Ralph e equipe em um "nível de bônus," poupando-lo e também dando a seus personagens um novo respeito pelo trabalho de Ralph como o vilão. Felix mais tarde se casa com Calhoun, com Ralph ser o melhor homem e Vanellope como a dama de honra. Participações especiais de videogames e referências Detona Ralph contém uma série referências aos jogos de vídeo. Na reunião dos vilões anônimos, inclui os personagens já citados acima, além de outros que não tem fala, como: Bowser de Super Mario Bros., Doutor Eggman de Sonic the Hedgehog, e Neff de Altered Beast. Personagens de Q*bert, incluindo Q*bert, Coily, Slick, Sam e Ugg, são mostrados como personagens "sem-teto" e mais tarde levado por Ralph e Felix para seu jogo. Q*Bert também fala com Félix em um ponto sintetizado palavra em balões com símbolos de seu jogo. Cena dos jogos dos fliperamas que estão na casa de jogos, mostra Chun-Li, Cammy e Blanka de Street Fighter, Pac-Man, Blinky, Pinky e Inky de Pac-Man, o Paperboy de Paperboy, paletas ea esferas de Pong, Dig Dug, um Pooka, e um Fygar de Dig Dug, Sapo de Frogger e Pedro Pimenta de BurgerTime. Além disso, Lara Croft e Mario são mencionados em referência. Referências adicionais são baseados em piadas visuais. O "Cyborg" creditado nos créditos é baseado em Kano do Mortal Kombat e executa um de seus famosos golpeis em um zumbi. Os moradores de Niceland são animados usando um movimento espasmódico que satiriza os ciclos de animação limitadas dos personagens de muitos jogos de oito e 16 bits. Quando Rei Doce vai à área da programação ele usa um controle típico dos videogames da Nintendo. A senha que ele utiliza é o mesmo código usado pela fabricante Konami em vários de seus jogos. Ao longo da Estação Central de Jogos é possível visualizar um graffiti na parede: "Aerith lives", que é uma referência ao personagem de Aerith Gainsborough de Final Fantasy VII. "All your base are belong to us" ("Todas as suas bases, pertencem a nós" em tradução literal) é uma frase em Engrish popularizada a partir do jogo Zero Wing e Jenkins, uma homenagem ao popular Leeroy Jenkins meme de World of Warcraft. Há também uma referência à série Metal Gear, quando Ralph está à procura de algo em uma caixa e encontra o "ponto de exclamação" (com o efeito de som igual ao do jogo), e um Super Mushroom de Super Mario Bros. Sr. Litwak veste camisa do árbitro com listras em preto e branco, uma homenagem ao icônico traje de Twin Galaxies fundador da Walter Day. Uma das músicas nos créditos é um trabalho original de Jerry Buckner e Garcia Gary, anteriormente famosos por escrever canções temáticas de vídeo-games da década de 1980. O logotipo da Walt Disney Pictures que é mostrado no encerramento aparece em glitched, uma referência para tela de muitos jogos kill screen antigos, como Pac-Man. Vídeos Detona Ralph Trailer Oficial Detona Ralph Novo trailer Detona Ralph Vilões-Anônimos Ralph encontra Vanellope Detona Ralph Conserta Felix Junior - Fliperama Detona Ralph Missão de Herói - Fliperama Detona Ralph Corrida Doce - Fliperama Referências en:Wreck-It Ralph ja:シュガー・ラッシュ Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2012 Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes de computação gráfica Categoria:Filmes de animação da Disney Categoria:Filmes de animação da década de 2010 Categoria:Filmes de 2012 Categoria:Detona Ralph Categoria:Filmes